


A Reason

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My piece for TsukiHina Exchange on TwitterIt's a 5 page comic, so no text!Requester wanted a scenario where Tsukishima starts being a negative nancy about his volleyball skills after making so many mistakes that he starts skipping on practice. Hinata is there to badger and/or comfort him about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tsukihina Gift Exchange 2021





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APERIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APERIS/gifts).



> Hey so sorry to disappoint since requester actually wanted it written but, sadly I am only a mere artist that only dabbles in writing when I get the proper brain worms.
> 
> Here's my attempt at filling the prompt though!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again if it's not what you expected! It's also slightly sloppy because I had misjudged the due date and rushed to finish it.
> 
> I don't know how good it looks on AO3 but I'll eventually post this on my tumblr/twitter when everything gets revealed.


End file.
